mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren vs. LC Davis
The fight was a Bellator bantamweight title eliminator. The first round began. Warren misses a high kick slipping. Fakes the double. Davis lands a left. Davis is keeping his distance well. Wants to box. 4:00. Warren works a double, gets it. Rights under. Kind of a stalemate. 3:00. Warren passes to side control. Right elbow. His corner calls for more. "Walk up the cage LC!" Davis regains half-guard. Warren mounts briefly, rights under, Davis regains half-guard. Short left elbow. Davis regains guard. Right elbow. 2:00. Warren lands two rights. Right elbow. Good right elbow. Davis working hard to stand. 1:00. Davis nearly stands, Warren keeps him down with a single. Half-guard sort of. Fully. 35. Boos. Right elbow. 15. Davis regains guard. Right elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Warren. R2 began. Davis ate an eyepoke, right eye. Boos, time called. Big John asks if LC wants the doctor. Says he can give him more time. "Am I ugly?" Davis says he's pretty. They continue, Warren apologizes. Warren lands a right, gets a single, Davis standing, Warren gets the waist cinch. Works a single. Davis stuffs it, breaks away. They clash heads. Davis lands an inside kick. Davis lands a left to the body. Davis stuffs a single easily. 4:00. Davis lands a left. And another straight left. Warren tries a telegraphed single. Davis stuffs it, clinch. They break. Warren tries a single, Davis stuffs it, clinch. 3:00 as Warren tries a trip. Tries a single. Davis defending well. Stuffs it. Warren knees the leg. They break. Scattered boos. Warren seems to be fading more and more. Davis lands a left and another, initiates the clinch. Warren gets a nice takedown to the butterfly guard. 2:00. Davis working to stand. Warren passes to half-guard. Boos. Butterfly guard. Louder boos. Davis working to stand. Warren hugging the hips. Gets one hook on the back as Davis stands. Waarren dumps him down to half-guard. Thinking possible arm triangle, 1:00. Nope. 35. Right elbow. 15. Boos. R2 ends, 10-9 Warren, stole it back. Urgency in Davis' corner. R3 began. Davis lands a left to the body. Lands a left. And a beautiful counter left. Jimmy gave R2 to him apparently. Warren works a single, gets it, knees the body, dumps him down, has the back. Davis stands, Warren with a half-nelson. Loses it, 4:00. Warren drags him down. Turns to side control. Davis regains half-guard. Regains butterfly guard. Works to stand. Landing rights. Standing. 3:00. Clinch. Stuffs a single, they break. Warren gets a double easily to guard. Warren passes to half-guard. Mounts. Gets the back, both hooks. Boos. 2:00. One hook. Davis stands, waist cinch. Clinch. Davis knees the body. Davis stuffs a single. Warren gets a double. Davis trying to hit a switch. Unsuccessfully. Butterfly guard. 1:00. "Finish it!" Boos. Right elbow. Half-guard. 35. Mounts. Boos. Davis regains guard. 15. Warren lands a right and another. R3 ends, 10-9 Warren, 30-27 Warren. Davis jogs around the cage frustratedly. Warren is exhausted. Crowd still booing him. Jimmy scores it 29-28.. 30-27 UD. Warren said Davis was extremely tough. Said Dantas and Galvao have both fought him and knows neither wants to fight him again, not worried about which one he'll have to fight again.